AkuOC Just A Kiss
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Based on the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. Basically a story about Axel and Alyx. Final Fantasy 6 reference at the end... XD


(Based on "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I love this song! ^_^ … but… this will probably be kinda sad… ah well. Some of it will make more sense if you A. Know about my OC, B. Watch the music video for this song.)

Axel could have sworn he had a heart at this moment. He hurt to bad not to have one. The love of his life now lay in his lap, slowly fading.

"Axel…" Alyx whispered softly, pulling herself up to kiss his lips. "Don't forget me."

"How could I?"

_Lying Here With You So Close To Me_

_It's Hard To Fight These Feelings When It Feels So Hard To Breathe…_

Alyx sat by Axel in the game room, watching him beat the boss level for the twentieth time. She laughed slightly as he started to freak out.

"WOOHOO! TAKE THAT!" He high-fived Xigbar, and then turned to her. "Impressed?"

"Always am." She smiled at him.

Xigbar snickered.

Then he took a chakram to the face.

_Caught Up In This Moment_

_Caught Up In Your Smile…_

_I've Never Opened Up To Anyone…_

"The stars look so pretty tonight…" Alyx said sleepily.

"Yeah… They do…" He smiled at her. "Tired?"

"Yeah…"

"If you fall asleep, that's fine. I can carry you."

"Okay." She lay down and put her head in his lap.

_So Hard To Hold Back When I'm Holding You In My Arms_

He brushed his fingers through her long, ginger hair. He felt Alyx' breathing begin to slow as she drifted off to sleep, but he remained there and stared up into the sky.

_We Don't Need To Rush This_

_Let's Just Take It Slow…_

He bent down his head and kissed her forehead lightly.

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_

_Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright_

_No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up_

_I Don't Wanna Push Too Far_

_Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might_

_Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life_

_So Baby I'm Alright_

_With Just A Kiss Goodnight…_

"Axel! Come on!" Alyx turned to look at him, giggling.

_I Know That If We Give This A Little Time_

_It'll Only Bring Us Closer To The Love We Wanna Find_

"I'm coming!" He followed her up the hill, meeting her at the top. "Really? Why Halloween Town?"

"I love this hill." She sat down where the hill started to curl up into a spiral. "It's so beautiful…"

_It's Never Felt So Real_

"Yeah…" Axel sat down and put his arm around her. "It is."

_No It's Never Felt So Right…_

"Axel?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." She leaned in and gently kissed him, smiling. "I won't ever leave you."

"I know." He smiled back. "I love you, Alyx."

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_

_Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright_

_No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up_

_I Don't Wanna Push Too Far_

Fluffy came out of Alyx' cloak and stared up at her. With a laugh, she pulled him out and held him in her arms. "Aw… the poor little heartless feels left out…"

Axel chuckled and leaned over, rubbing the little creature's antenna. It produced a sound that was similar to a cat's purring.

"I guess he loves you too." She joked, leaning on Axel's shoulder.

_Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might_

_Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life_

Axel laughed and kissed her cheek.

_So Baby I'm Alright_

_With Just A Kiss Goodnight…_

"Alyx… Please don't go…" He knew it was no use- she was already almost entirely faded.

_No I Don't Want To Say Goodnight_

"Axy…" She smiled sadly. "I don't want to go…"

"Then don't. Please. I can't live without you!"

_I Know It's Time To Leave, _

_But You'll Be In My Dreams Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

"Goodbye, Axel…" She disappeared from his arms.

"Alyx!"

_Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight_

_Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright_

_No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up_

_I Don't Wanna Push Too Far_

_Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might_

_Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life_

_So Baby I'm Alright… _

Lya sat in the bar, drinking a glass of water. Her long, ginger hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She only came here to eavesdrop on the latest news from the rest of the world- not to drink. So she listened to the two men next to her while pretending to watch a group of children playing with Moogles.

"I hear some of the Returners went up to get that Esper!"

"Man! I sure hope the Empire doesn't try to get there first! The last thing Narshe needs is a war fought on our soil!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Oof!" Someone bumped into her table, causing her to spill the water a bit. "So sorry!" A boy her age with slightly brighter, also ginger hair grabbed some napkins and mopped up the spill. "I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"It's fine." She smiled at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the chair opposite her.

"No, of course!"

He laughed a bit and sat down. He looked at her curiously. "H- Have we met before?"

"No… I don't think so…" She shook her head. "I'm Lya."

"Hey! That's my name too! How is yours spelled?"

"L-Y-A."

"Ah. Mine is L-E-A."

"Nice." She suddenly felt a bit shy, and looked down into her glass.

_Ooooh, Let's Do This Right, _

_Just A Kiss Goodnight_

"So, Lya," He finally said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Iunno, just…" He shrugged. "We could stargaze."

"Isn't it a bit too cloudy here?"

"Figaro isn't too far away."

"Hmm…" She smiled. "Sounds like fun." She stood up and grabbed her daggers that lay on the table.

_With A Kiss Goodnight…_

"Fluffy!" She called as they left the bar. "Come on!"

An odd little Moogle with yellow eyes ran over to her. "Kupo!"

"Fluffy?" Lea asked. "That's a good name for a Moogle."

"Yeah…" She told him. "Yeah, it is."

_Kiss Goodnight…_

(A/N- Okay, how was that? Good? I hope so. Hope you liked it! ^_^)


End file.
